


mixed signals

by dalembertio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, MWPP Era, POV Outsider, and awkwardness, this is mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalembertio/pseuds/dalembertio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait,” Remus says, looking at James through narrowed eyes. “What, exactly, did Lily tell you?”<br/>“That you fancy Sirius.” James pauses. “Wasn’t that what we were talking about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	mixed signals

**Author's Note:**

> this has not been beta read and also i haven't written fanfic in like 8 years  
> i'm so sorry  
> 

“James,” Lily says, in a tone that means he’s about to get scolded. “I know you’re only trying to help by setting Sirius up, but did you really have to do it in front of Remus?”

James blinks. “I didn’t think—he didn’t seem to mind, did he?” He pauses, thoughtfully. “I guess it was sort of rude.”

“ _Rude?_ ” Lily asks, irritated. “I’d say it was downright cruel.”

“What?” James asks, brow furrowed. “I don’t – do you mean I should’ve tried to set Moony up with someone too? Because I don’t actually think he’d like that. He always gets – well not _mad_ , exactly, but sort of huffy when we ask him about girls.”

“Not because of that! Because of the _other thing_.” She gives him a meaningful look.

“The werewolf thing? What does that have to do with anything?”

Lily boggles at him. “Are you seriously _that_ dense?”

“What are you talking about?” James asks, bewildered.

She sighs. “Remus, he… you _have_ to know, James.” At his confused look, she sighs again. “He’s in love with Sirius.”

James stares at her for a long second. “Not possible,” he says. “Moony’s not… he isn’t a poofter.”

Lily’s expression goes steely. “James Potter, don’t be an arse about this.”

“I’m not… I don’t _mind_ , I just…” James trails off. “He told you?”

“No, but it’s bloody well obvious. He looks at Sirius the same way you look at me.” James just gapes at her. “Well, not the way you’re looking at me right now, but in general.”

James falls down onto the sofa. “I had no idea. Do you think Sirius knows?”

Lily purses her lips. “I doubt it. If he does, he’s being awfully blasé about the whole thing.”

“Huh.” James shakes his head. “Wow.”

Lily pats him on the shoulder.

“D’you think I should apologize?” James asks. “Maybe try to set him up with a bloke?”

Lily frowns. “Do you even know anyone?”

James pauses, thinking. “Well, there are _places_ you can go, right? I could take him. Show him I’m supportive.”

Lily looks at him skeptically. “I don’t think he’s the sort to enjoy those types of places. This doesn’t change his whole personality, you know. He’s still the same Remus.”

“No, you’re right,” James says. “Of course you’re right. But I should…talk to him. Apologize.”

“If you think so.”

James nods. “Yes. I do.” He sounds more certain. “I’ll floo him.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, James has Remus over for tea after Lily’s left for work at St. Mungo’s. He figures it’s probably a good start to an apology, because Remus _loves_ tea.

“Listen, mate,” James says. He thinks he should probably look Remus in the eye for this, but it feels awkward. He ends up staring at a freckle on Remus nose instead. “I – I’m sorry about last night.”

Remus raises an eyebrow. “What about it?”

James deflates a little. Apparently, they’re going to have to actually _talk_ about this. It had seemed like a good idea last night, but now he thinks maybe he should have left well enough alone.

“About trying to fix up Padfoot with that girl.” He pauses. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Remus pales a bit. “Didn’t know…what exactly?” he asks, cautiously.

James sighs. “About you. And Padfoot. And how you—“ he gestures vaguely with one hand.

Remus eyes widen. “Oh. _Oh._ ” He bites his lip. “Sirius told you?”

“What?” James yelps. “No! Lily told me. Wait, _Sirius_ knows?”

Remus looks at him, bewildered. “Of course Sirius knows. How does Lily know?”

“She could tell. Said it was obvious.” James’ face goes soft for a moment. “She’s clever like that.”

“Huh,” Remus says, and then more quietly, “so you’re not mad?”

“ _Moony_ ,” James says, gently. “You’re my friend. No matter who you fancy.”

Remus smiles at him, a little grateful. “But you’re not mad we didn’t tell you? I sort of thought you’d at least be angry with Sirius. I know you guys are normally pretty open about that sort of thing.”

James shrugs. “Not really his secret to tell.”

Remus tilts his head. “It’s at least half his,” he says. “And it isn’t as if I told him not to tell anyone. We just weren’t sure how you’d react.”

“How I’d – what do you mean, half his? It isn’t about him!” James says. “Well,” he admits, “it is _about_ him, but it’s mostly about you.”

“Wait,” Remus says, looking at James through narrowed eyes. “What, exactly, did Lily tell you?”

“That you fancy Sirius.” James pauses. “Wasn’t that what we were talking about?”

A look of comprehension dawns on Remus’ face. “Oh,” he breathes, but then quickly schools his expression into blankness. “Right, of course.”

“Why, want did _you_ think we were talking about?” James asks, confused.

“Er, nothing,” Remus says, nervously. “I mean, that, what you said. About me fancying him.”

James looks at him skeptically. “You’re a terrible liar, Moony.”

“It’s – I shouldn’t tell you.” Remus’ cheeks have turned pink. “I should let Sirius – Sirius should do it.”

“Well, it’s half your secret,” James says. “Plus, you might as well tell me. You already thought I knew.”

Remus looks pained. “Don’t get mad, alright?” James looks at him warily. “Sirius and I are…” his blush deepens. “Involved.”

James stares at him. “You’re _what_?”

“You know,” Remus says, looking up at the ceiling. “ _Involved_. Or something. I don’t know what the proper term is.”

James continues staring. “Involved,” he says, incredulously. “Like, with snogging and that sort of thing?”

Remus, by this point, is beet red, and fidgeting in his seat. “Do you really want to talk about me and Sirius snogging?”

James really does not. Except now he’s picturing it, and _oh God_. “How long?” he asks, flatly.

“Erm, since the week before graduation?”

“That was _months_ ago.”

“We didn’t know how to bring it up?”

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me!” James is furious. “I’m going to _kill_ him.”

“Please don’t,” Remus says, “I think I’d rather miss him.”

“You’d – oh, Merlin.” James buries his face in his hands. He takes a moment to compose himself, and then straightens. “Well, then. If you’re finished with your tea, I’ve got to go talk to Sirius.” He stands up, and disapparates with a pop.

“Oh, bugger,” Remus says.

 

* * *

 

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!” James yells, pounding on the door to Sirius’ flat. “Open this door right now!” He continues pounding on the door until he hears it unlock.

Sirius opens the door cautiously. “Prongs?”

“How could you not tell me?” James is still yelling.

Sirius looks confused. “I—“ A loud crack cuts him off.

“I didn’t mean to tell him,” Remus says, from where he’s apparated behind James. “He said he _knew_ about us, and I thought…”

Sirius looks from Remus to James and back again. “Er,” he says, stepping back from the doorway. “You’d better come in.”

James has never actually been inside Sirius’ flat before. It’s small, and somewhat lacking in furniture, although he does have a card table with a couple folding chairs, an old sofa, and an arm chair. Sirius sits down on the sofa, and motions for James to take the armchair. Remus stands frozen in the entryway, looking unsure.

“Moony, for Merlin’s sake, sit down,” Sirius says. Remus sinks down into one of the folding chairs, which are on the opposite side of the room. Sirius gives him a look, jerking his head toward the seat next to him on the couch. Remus raises his eyebrows, and Sirius looks pointedly at him. After another few moments of the staring contest, Remus sighs, and goes to sit next to Sirius on the couch.

James stares at them. Remus, still looking nervous, has pressed himself into the corner of the couch. Sirius’ face is unreadable.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” James repeats.

“I didn’t know how.”

“You just go ‘Oy, Prongs, by the way, Moony and I are shagging!’” James spits, and he sees Remus wince. “It isn’t that bloody difficult.”

“It’s not that simple,” Sirius protests. “It’s not like I wanted to keep it from you! We had to get ourselves sorted first, and then there was graduation, and you got your new job, and all the stuff with the Order. There was never a good time.”

“How about last night, when I was talking you up to Anna? That would have been a good time!”

“In front of her?” Sirius asks. “That’s just rude.”

“Uh, and since when have you been worried about being rude?”

Sirius shrugs. “Fair point.”

“It’s just,” James says, “you’re my best mate. I want you to be able to tell me things.”

Sirius lets out a sigh. “I’m _sorry_ , Prongs. Really. Won’t happen again,” he promises.

This is, James thinks, possibly the first time Sirius has ever actually apologized to him. They fight all the time, mostly over stupid stuff, but they never really _apologize_ to one another. Neither James nor Sirius is the type of person to admit when they’ve been wrong. Remus is the one who’s always apologizing for everything.

James gives him a nod. “See that it doesn’t.”

Remus turns to Sirius. “Pads, I—“

Sirius cuts him off. “Don’t apologize, Moony, I’m not mad at you.”

“I know you didn’t want people finding out.”

Sirius gives him a strange look. “What do you mean, ‘ _I_ didn’t want people finding out?’ You’re the one who likes your privacy!” He reaches out and rests his hand on Remus’ shoulder.

“I wasn’t sure if you were serious about this.”

James never thought he would ever apply the word “soft” to Sirius Black. But there’s really no other way to describe the way he’s looking at Remus right now, with gentle eyes and a small smile.

“Moony, I—“ He moves his hand up to cup the side of Remus’ face. “I want to tell _everyone_. I’d hire one of those muggle skywriters, if I didn’t think it would mortify you.” Remus’ mouth quirks. “I love you, Moony. _Jesus,_ I’m so in love with you.”

Remus lurches forward and kisses Sirius, hard and fast. James shifts uncomfortably.

“I’ll, uh, be going then.” James scrambles to his feet.

Sirius blinks, and turns to look at him. Remus flushes, and drops his head to Sirius’ shoulder. “Right, sorry, Prongs. Want to grab a drink tomorrow night? I’ll floo you.”

James nods, gives them an awkward wave, and makes a run for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so, that happened
> 
> i meant that first scene to be in the middle of a totally different fic  
> but then i tripped and ended up with this  
> i don't know how i got here
> 
> also i have a [tumblr](http://dalembertio.tumblr.com).


End file.
